She's Not Me
by rocket-queen98
Summary: One-Shot - Set in S2 - Katherine wants Damon to remember who he really loves - "You will never love anyone as much as you loved me..."


**A/N _This is set during S2, when Katherine was living with the Salvatore brothers. I hope that you like it, and please review. __This was written at 4am, so i'm sorry if it's really bad! __Sorry for any grammar/spelling __mistakes.__ :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Does she know I'm tattooed onto your heart?<em>

_You can try to fight it._

_I have left my mark on you_

_There is nothing you can do_

_You try to forget and you tell her that you miss her_

_But I bet every time you go to kiss her_

_You get a hot rush feeling on your lips_

_It's me taking over you, throwing you a curved ball._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Blegh!"<strong>

Katherine rolled her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that hour, the television remote clutched in her hand so tight that she was sure that it would break, but she kept in control. She was bored, the vampire had been stuck in the boarding house for almost three days in a row with nothing to do apart from watch silly tv shows and play around on the internet. The Salvatore brothers didn't trust her to go far, and whenever she did, she knew that they were close by, waiting for her to turn around and wreck their plans. They couldn't trust her as far as they could throw her, and truthfully, she couldn't blame them, not that she would ever say that. The only good thing about staying at the boarding house was how much it annoyed Elena, the older vampire had heard the doppelgänger complaining to Stefan, it made Katherine smile, whenever Elena was upset, it was a good day for her.

At first, she was content, she had managed to find Damon's bank card and had ordered herself a nice pair of new heels since there wasn't much to do. But after finding out what she had been doing, the elder Salvatore had taken away her 'internet privileges' until she learned her lesson. Katherine knew that he wasn't really bothered about the shoes, he just liked to annoy her since she was now under his roof. She knew that he was trying to torture her like she did to him for all those years. He even hid her heels from her when they arrived that morning, instantly putting her in a bad mood. She knew that she couldn't go outside for a long while, but they were nice to look at, and so was Damon.

The only company she had was the television and sometimes Jeremy, who would come over to hang out with his sister, who had spent a lot of time there since Katherine had moved in. She only saw Damon when he was either coming home or going out for a girl to keep his bed warm or whenever the four got together to talk about their plans against Klaus. He did that a lot, it was as if he was trying to show Katherine how much he was over her whenever he took a girl home. She couldn't deny...it made her skin crawl. Each time a girl left or came into the house, Katherine wanted to tear her apart limb by limb for even looking at Damon, but she kept her mouth shut, knowing that he wouldn't appreciate it. He was stressed over how to take down Klaus, which she was invested in greatly, the sooner he died, the better, in her opinion.

Though, tension seemed to be filling the house as each day went past, especially between the brothers, who were fighting over how to protect Elena. Truthfully, Katherine couldn't care less about the girl, she'd be happy to see her dead, but they needed her alive, much to her own displeasure. The girl had no idea what real pain was, she had always had people there to protect her, whisper sweet nothings into her ear, which was something that Katherine had never had. She learned how to take care of herself the hard way, that's what she was good at, surviving. The others saw her selfish or uncaring, but they had no idea what was underneath Katherine's mask, they didn't know what it was like giving up what you love, who you love, just so that you could live another day.

Katherine snarled angrily when she, again, saw that there was nothing worth watching,"Tova ye gloopost!" **(****This is nonsense!)**

She growled, threw the remote across the room, and it crushed into the wall, creating a large hole, the remote sticking out of it. She smirked, feeling a little better before jumping up, stretching her legs then she stepped out of the front room and into the foyer, letting out a bored sigh. Twirling a strand of her long hair around her finger, Katherine began to climb the stairs, hoping that there was something up there to entertain her. She hadn't heard anyone moving around, but she also hadn't heard anyone leave the house. Katherine smiled to herself, maybe she would find her heels if Damon wasn't there, also if she was lucky, his bank card would be lying around. Too busy thinking of shopping, Katherine bumped into someone, who fell to the floor because of the impact. Her fangs came forward, and she picked the person up, pinning them against the wall, ready to kill just in case it was one of Klaus' minions or maybe Elena. Killing the doppelgänger would cure Katherine's boredom, and at that moment, the consequences would be worth it.

"NO! _Damon!_"

Katherine found herself being pulled off of the person, eyes settling on a young girl dressed in business clothes. Strong fingers locked around her wrists, and her back was crushed against a hard chest before lips brushed her ear. Damon chuckled into her ear, obviously enjoying the way Katherine was staring down the girl.

"Calm down, Kat...she's with _me_. Isn't that right, Andie?"

She nodded quickly,"Y-Yes. I didn't mean to startle you."

Her eyes roamed Katherine after noticing that she wasn't Elena, and they widened, as if she couldn't believe how identical they looked. Of course, there was obvious differences, the clothes and the make up. Also, Elena had a more inviting stare, Katharine's one was hard and challenging. Seeing how the girl was eyeing her, Katherine arched an eyebrow and pulled her arm out of Damon's grasp, taking a threatening step towards Andie, who backed off in fear. The elder Salvatore hauled his turner back to him, spinning her around in his arms, sending her a daring glare which she just shrugged off with a roll of her dark eyes. He waved Andie off and she kissed his cheek before skipping down the stairs, scarf secured around her neck and her head full of his compulsion.

"What are you doing up here?"

Katherine leaned against the wall, fierce expression gone,"I'm _bored_."

"What do you want me to do about that?"

He turned around and made his way to his bedroom, smiling secretly when he heard Katherine follow him, desperate to be entertained. He had heard the loud crash come from the front room earlier before she screamed in Bulgarian, something he hadn't heard in a while. The last time she had spoken Bulgarian around him was the last night they were together before he fell asleep, she always whispered to him and it would soothe Damon into his slumber. Years later, he finally learned the language and found out what she would say to him. The raven haired vampire smiled slightly at the memory, then shook it out of his head before he faced her. Katherine sauntered over to him, hand on her hip as she gazed up at him.

"Entertain me."

He shook his head and motioned for her to leave,"Go find one of your boy toys."

Katherine took a step towards him, noticing his jaw clench when she pouted, his eyes leaving hers, a sign that she was getting to him without doing much. The vampire inwardly smiled because she knew that even if Damon claimed to love Elena that he would always feel something for her. Damon could have thousands of women come and go, but Katherine would always have a space in his heart. No other woman would ever come close to her because she was his first love, she taught him everything he knew. He would never love anyone like he loved her, his love for her would never die. Katherine knew when Damon was sad, angry or happy, she knew what he was thinking before he did. Mostly because she and Damon had a lot in common, they had both been through a lot, they were both impulsive and tried to behind some sort of mask.

She had never met another like Damon, he was special. He was the first person to ever make her feel, he had loved her for who and what she was, the only person to ever fully accept her. He had always been so wide eyed about everything, and had some sort of innocence that drew her to him. Even now, she could still see the human Damon in his eyes, the Damon he tried to get rid of but always managed to slip through when Katherine was around. Breaking out of her thoughts, Katherine placed her palm on his shirted chest, hearing him inhale sharply. Her other hand came up and her fingers grasped his chin in them, forcing him to look at her.

Chewing on her lip, she whispered huskily,"But you're my favourite."

Now pressed against him, Katherine's cheek brushed his, and he bit his tongue to keep himself quiet. Her hand trailed up his chest, nails scratching his neck softly and he swallowed, trying to keep himself composed. He knew that he should push her off and order her to leave but he couldn't find it in him. It was like she held something over him, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't bring himself to hate Katherine. Her lips touched his ear and she breathed, making his eyes flutter while her fingers on her neck tugged on his hair, pulling him closer to her. She whispered to him, things he couldn't make out but the sound of her voice almost made his knees buckle. Her lips skimmed across his jawline before moving back to his ear, teeth latching onto the lobe.

He still tried to resist, but knew deep inside that he was fighting a losing battle,"Kat...Katherine, stop."

Lips peppering kisses along his cheek, she faced him, nose brushing his own.

"If you want me to stop...make me."

Her forehead fell against his and her eyes opened, and he looked at her through hooded lids. His blue eyes landed on her lips, and she continued to stroke his hair, silently persuading him to take what he wanted, the first lesson she taught him. His eyes flashed, and before she knew it, Katherine was up against his bed post, his strong body holding her there. He inched closer to her lips, obviously fighting with himself. Thoughts of why he shouldn't be doing it, but they were thrown out of his mind when a voice in his head told him that he'd never be able to get rid of her. He could stake her and she'd still haunt him, he could move to the other side of the world and she'd still be in his dreams. Elena's innocent, caring face entered his mind but was soon gone when Katherine touched his cheek, all thoughts of the doppelgänger left him

As if knowing what he was thinking, Katherine drawled,"She'll _never_ be me, Damon. You could spend eternity with her, you could tell her that you love her every day and she could say it back but she'll never be me. You will never love anyone as much as you loved me...as much as you _still_ do."

He opened his mouth to deny her statement but the words wouldn't leave him. Instead, he leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. Instantly, he was hooked on her again, that was all it took. The kiss soon turned from tender to passionate in a matter of seconds, tongues fighting for dominance after Katherine's one slithered into his mouth. She started to tug at his shirt, ready to tear if off, but he stopped her, silently telling her that he was in charge. Normally, she would fight for control, but as always, Damon was the exception. He smashed her back into the wall next to them, his hands hooking her long legs around his hips. He kissed her hard, as if to punish her for all the pain she had caused him but he also kissed her with some sort of love, something he still felt.

Katherine hummed in approval, her fingers yanking his head back to kiss him again. Damon growled into her mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Andie never felt this good, she was always submissive, but Katherine wasn't. She never failed to surprise him and wasn't scared to take control. Also, he had to easy on Andie so that he wouldn't break her, but with Katherine, he could put all his strength into it and she would give as good as she got. She had been right, no-one would ever make him feel the way she did. She could make him scream out in pleasure but also bring him to tears at the same time. He hated her, he hated her for hurting him, for torturing him but at the same time he wouldn't think twice before laying down his life for her.

Katherine broke the kiss and leaned back, eyes dark with lust before she asked him,"Will you still chase me forever?"

"I promised you, didn't I?...and I always keep my promises."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


End file.
